Phoenix Tears
by desert anbu
Summary: Sequel to FotBD. You can't run from your past, no matter how much you want to forget it. Especially when it wants you back. Forever. KaiOC, RayMariah, MaxEmily DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Hi you guys! *waves a paw* I told you I would put this up before Thanksgiving! (I forgot that only Americans celebrate Thanksgiving. *sweatdrops* It occurs around November 24th or something, I forget.) Anyway, here's the prologue to _Phoenix Tears_! Yay! *happy dance* 

**NOTE:** If you're new to my stories, I highly recommend that you read my story _Flight of the Black Dragon_ before reading this, because it will make so much more sense. This story takes place two years after (although the prologue takes place only a year after) _FOTBD_.

_Huge_ thanks goes to **Spork Warrior Kore** 'cause she rocks and she's been a huge help with the plot for this story. I really appreciate her help, as well as her friendship. (She's an awesome writer too, read her story, dammit! *threatens*) Thanks also goes to **Galux Kitty**, **Anh D-ao**, **Demika**, **Fyne Inverse**, (I can't remember your full penname. Sorry! ^^) **nObOdY**, (did I get that right?)** Death-sama**, and a gazillion other people. But these guys have been nagging me the most. XD I love you guys so much, your reviews and comments and advice are really appreciated. I have no idea what I'd do without you guys. *gives hugs and cookies to everyone*

To be honest, I absolutely love this chapter. *laughs* Which is weird, 'cause normally I hate my work. But Dranzer is just so much fun to write about and I think he's hilarious, and I hope you do too! XD Enjoy!

Dranzer: _Purra still doesn't own Beyblade, or its characters, although she has argued with the real owner several times and is currently banned from the HQ. *snickers* Anyway, she _does_ own her own characters and the plot._

¬.¬ Thanks a lot, Dranzer.

Dranzer: ^^

Enjoy! And please, please, please review!!!!! ^^

_Phoenix Tears_ _Prologue_

_He was running. It always began with him running. The darkness surrounded him like a thick cloak that refused to allow him to breathe, making him gasp for breath and stumble dumbly in the eerie silence. His heart thundered in his chest as he sprinted over ground that felt like cold stone but he was never sure. His senses were completely unaware of any boundaries that may or may not have surrounded him and the air seemed thick, the scent of flame strong, the stench of sickness and death even stronger._

_An agonized scream echoed through the pitch black and a scene flashed nearby, a golden phoenix with its head thrown back and crimson blood flowing freely from its throat as black shadows viciously lashed out to claim its life and then it was gone. His breath caught in his throat and his shirt felt heavier, the sound of some sort of thick liquid dripping from his body to the ground barely audible through his pounding footsteps._

_The image of a single rose falling to the ground seemed to last an eternity as the shadows appeared to sprout from the thorns and latch themselves onto the petals, ripping and tearing until nothing was left but a broken stem._

_The air was thicker than ever and his breathing was ragged, every breath making him gag with the stench of rotting flesh that seemed to permeate from everywhere and nowhere at once._

_A harsh bark of cruel laughter echoed sharply through his mind and he found himself stumbling again, only to have his eyes sting with unshed tears as a scream of sorrow, pain, and rage pierced the air and a single tear sparkled before him, dropping into nothingness._

_The laughter was back, a mocking sound that grew louder instead of disappearing like everything else did. An invisible hand seemed to latch on his throat and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. His steps faltered and his body felt like lead, the strength suddenly gone from his limbs._

_But through it all was the whisper of a song he couldn't name and a tiny rose bud that lay in the melody's sight and nothing more._

*  *  *

Early morning light spilled through the window and onto the sleeping figure tangled in the sheets on the bed. Slate-colored hair covered his damp brow, darkening to a navy blue in the back. He took a deep breath, arching his back before he finally opened his eyes, staring at the wall and allowing his mahogany eyes to adjust to the light. Sleep still clouded his thoughts and his mouth felt sticky and hot, immediately putting him in an unpleasant mood. The sheets clung to his body from all of his tossing and turning and a sheen of sweat coated his marble skin.

_You have been having that dream quite often, youngling,_ Dranzer remarked gently, sending a wave of comfort to his master.

"Mmph…" Kai groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before he pushed himself up and began untangling himself from the covers. When he had finally succeeded he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, wishing that for once he could awaken from a peaceful sleep and without a throbbing headache.

_I believe the young woman at the pharmacy has taken a liking to you, youngling. She worries about your health,_ the great phoenix bitbeast teased, enjoying the fact that he could do so without severe repercussions because his master felt like shit.

"Shut up," the eighteen-year-old grumbled, his voice husky from just waking up.

Kai put his hand on the doorway to the bathroom before he went inside and shut the door behind him, turning the water on in the shower as cold as it would go to cool down his overheated body. Stripping off his wet clothes, he threw them onto the floor and stepped beneath the freezing spray, a welcome shiver running through his body. Gooseflesh formed on his arms and legs but he didn't care as water coursed over his face and plastered his hair to his head, washing away the sticky sweat that had caused his clothes to cling to him like a second skin.

After several minutes the cold became too much and he began to shiver and his headache became worse than ever. When a particularly violent shudder rippled through his torso he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Kai leaned against the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, not even bothering to look as he grabbed the small bottle of Aspirin and dumped a few tablets into his hand. Without a thought he threw back his head and took them dry, closing his eyes as he tried to fight back the migraine that threatened to overcome him.

_It is worse than before,_ the phoenix observed, his tone threaded with concern.

"Everything is," the teen said under his breath as he threw the Aspirin back into the medicine cabinet with more force than was really necessary.

_Do not say that, youngling._ The Red Phoenix sounded genuinely saddened by his master's comment and he withdrew slightly from the young man's mind. _You have Tasha now._

For a moment Kai Hiwatari was still, his breathing slow and heart calmly beating in his chest, mahogany eyes staring blankly at the wall. What the phoenix said was true. He _did _have Tasha now, and didn't that count for something?

_It counts for a great deal,_ Dranzer said quietly, his tone indicating the slight smile that only a phoenix could have. _Now go eat something. Aspirin does more harm than good on an empty stomach._

Instead of arguing, Kai threw on a pair of pants and a loose T-shirt before he padded into the small kitchen situated in the back of his apartment and grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator, pouring a large glass of it, which he downed in a matter of seconds. The cold liquid seemed to freeze his throat and he coughed several times, setting down the glass so it wouldn't break when he dropped it.

_Slowly, youngling,_ the phoenix advised, his tone taking on an almost mothering quality that his master missed entirely. The bitbeast was concerned enough about the boy's health that he materialized from the beyblade, settling down in the bedroom, craning his neck to look out the door and into the kitchen, his fiery eyes large and soft in the early morning light. _Orange juice is not typically an object used for punishment._

The phoenix's comment got its desired effect when the slate-haired teen allowed a faint smile in response, his eyes still shut tight.

The cell phone on the bedside table began to ring and the fiery phoenix turned his elegant head to stare at it before he ambled over awkwardly and stretched out his neck, tapping it with his beak until it toppled over onto the floor. This failed to open the phone, which annoyed the bitbeast somewhat – who was now very annoyed that he didn't possess fingers – and he tapped his beak again on the cover until it flipped open and the little screen turned green. Unable to speak aloud, the phoenix made a sort of crooning sound in his throat, confident that the line was secure. After all, his master had only given the number out to two people.

"Dranzer?" The voice on the other end sounded surprised and a bit amused and the bitbeast immediately knew who it was. Dranzer crooned again in affirmation and opened his beak, gently taking the cell phone into his mouth before he began walking – albeit awkwardly because of his talons – through the hallway and toward the kitchen, wings tucked tightly against his back and even then they still scraped against the walls. The caller knew what was happening and patiently waited until the phoenix was able to reach the kitchen and stretch out his neck, a soft chirp emitting from his throat as he tilted his head and offered the cell phone to Kai.

The slate-haired teen looked mildly surprised but he took the phone and gave the phoenix a brief nod before he leaned against the counter and poured himself another glass of orange juice.

"Hey."

Immediately Kai's shoulders seemed to relax and he never noticed when the phoenix fluffed his feathers, looking exceptionally fuzzy and very content with the situation. "Tasha." He uncharacteristically didn't bother to hide the relief in his tone and this only seemed to please the enormous bird further.

"Having Dranzer answer your cell phone for you now?" Tasha asked, a light ripple of laughter beneath her words.

"He did it on his own." Kai drank some more orange juice, well aware of the fact that the phoenix was making sure that he didn't choke on it. "I think he likes it."

Warm laughter rang from the other end and he found himself forgetting all about his nightmare and his headache, something that always happened when Tasha was around. "How are you?" There was concern in her voice, something that immediately told him that his bitbeast had tattled on his nightmares. Kai cast a glare to the phoenix, which went ignored.

Kai stayed silent and closed his eyes as he finished off the glass of orange juice and set it back down on the counter, a soft sigh escaping his lips. _I don't know._ "All right."

_You are not,_ the phoenix scolded before he directed his voice to both his master and Tasha. _He looks terrible._

Tasha said nothing for a long while and a comfortable silence settled between them, something that could only be achieved between the two of them and no one else. Footsteps could be heard in the background although it was nearly impossible to tell if she was the one walking around or not and then there was a knock at the door.

Kai looked up, his gaze on the hallway that led to the door and watched as the phoenix perked up and turned his head as well before he awkwardly turned around and waddled over to the doorway, neck stretched out to peer around the corner. A good portion of his body – with the exception of his long, fiery tail feathers – disappeared behind the wall as somehow the phoenix managed to open the door and made a soft crooning noise. With a small frown, Kai followed the phoenix's path, knowing that Dranzer would only make that sort of sound if the person at the door was someone he approved of and although the phoenix annoyed the hell out of him sometimes, he trusted the bitbeast's intuition.

"Hi." Tasha Reeves stood in the doorway, cell phone still at her ear, her long black hair pulled back into a thick braid that fell to the small of her back, strands falling out to frame her beautiful face. Her large ocean blue eyes gazed at him with concern and her full lips were tilted into a small smile. She wore a simple gray shirt and a black skirt that just touched her knees, black boots adorning her feet, the silver ring shining on her thumb.

Kai only matched her gaze, seeming to forget that the phoenix – who looked very pleased with himself – was even there as she slowly closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Surprise," she said with a wry smile.

_Surprised!_ Dranzer chimed in cheerfully, fluffing his feathers again. If Kai had been paying any attention to him, he would have wanted to wipe the smug look off of the phoenix's face.

Tasha tilted her head, taking a small step forward as a silent question as to whether she was allowed inside or not. Immediately Kai took a step back and snapped the cell phone closed. With no further invitation, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight and his cell phone was tossed onto a chair, forgotten. Kai buried his face in her neck as his hands encircled her waist, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, memorizing her scent. As always, she smelled of the rain and a hint of lavender, something that he unconsciously had grown to love more than any other scent in the world.

"Gods, you're cold." Her voice was muffled against his chest and he felt himself smile before he lifted his head and locked gazes with her. "And so pale." She reached up and touched her fingertips to his cheek, her brows furrowing with concern as she ran her thumb along his bottom lip.

_He has always been pale; he is Russian,_ Dranzer supplied helpfully.

Kai shot a glare toward the phoenix, who had taken it upon himself to shut and bolt the door. "Dranzer, shut up."

Tasha tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at the bitbeast, her eyes sparkling with silent laughter. "You're quite the mother hen, Dranzer."

Visibly offended, the phoenix ruffled his feathers and gave a theatrical sniff as he began to dissolve and disappear back into the beyblade in the bedroom. _A hen?! How insulting! I am most certainly _not _a chicken!_

"Why are you here?" Kai tilted his head slightly into her hand and she ran her fingers over his skin before she brushed back his still-damp hair from his brow.

For a long time Tasha said nothing, she simply gazed pensively up into his eyes and absently ran her fingers through his hair, something that she secretly enjoyed. "Do I need a reason?" she asked finally, taking a small step closer to him so their faces were mere inches apart.

"No." Kai's lips found hers and his eyes drifted closed as he tightened his grasp on her waist and pulled her to him, allowing her body to warm his. Fingers entwined in his hair, she gave a light pull on his bottom lip and then the room seemed to disappear around them until there was nothing there except for the two of them, for that was all that mattered.

*  *  *

Ice and snow crunched beneath her thick black ankle boots as she stepped out of the iron gates that guarded the dark mansion behind her. Her long blonde hair whipped out of the neat bun she had pulled it into and slashed savagely at her cheeks, stinging her eyes and lips as the harsh wind drove straight through her long black coat. Brows furrowed and full lips set in a grim line, she crossed her arms over her generous chest and strode toward the walkway, inwardly cursing Russian winters. She had been well aware of the conditions beforehand, but never in her life had she been so goddamned _cold_ and it annoyed her more than anything.

As she picked her way through the empty streets near the city, she avoided looking up to see the bleary gray sky and the small spots of pure white snow falling from the heavens. The colors fit her mood, but the snow did not and she wanted to get rid of it, just like so many other things. Stop it at the root before it had a good chance to grow.

A smirk touched her lips as she drove her heel into the ground, crushing a small plant that had managed to break through the ice and snow in an enormous effort to gain sunlight to live. Satisfied that it would shrivel up and die, she continued walking, a bit more bounce in her step now that at least some of her good mood had returned.

The meeting within the mansion had not gone quite as she had planned to say the least. The old man was a stubborn bastard and refused to share what she wanted most, but she would be patient. He was close to his time, anyway, and when he was gone… Well.

Small snowflakes drifted onto her shoulders, one in particular landing on her perfect nose, which was now red anyway from the cold and her self-satisfied smile disappeared. God, she hated snow. _But when this is all over, I'll never have to see it again._

The young woman lifted a delicate gloved hand, waving over her ride. A nondescript black car came to a stop just so that the passenger door stood before her and she opened it without a word, slamming it shut behind her. "The hotel," she said without even bothering to look at the man behind the wheel.

"Of course, Miss Summers," the driver murmured before he pulled away from the curb and sped off into the city.

Paige Summers turned her head to look out the window, her chin resting on her hand as a scowl formed on her beautiful face. _You refused me then, but things change._ The scowl melted into a smirk of pure malice, her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously as she drummed her fingers on the dashboard. _Because I always get what I want._

****

**_~*~ To Be Continued ~*~_**

Mwahahahaha! *is proud of herself* I did it! The Kai/Tasha part in the beginning was originally going to be in the epilogue of _Flight of the Black Dragon_, but I changed my mind and got rid of it. However, I thought it would suit here. ^^ I like it!

**Next chapter:** It's the happiest day of Mariah's life and everything's perfect. So ehh… *sweatdrops* why is she acting like it's anything but? ^^

**Kitty**, you had better update, 'cause I did! *shakes a fist* ^^ *hugs* You too, **Anh D-ao**! Everybuggy update! *lifts paws and dances around*

Kai: *sweatdrops*

XD Keehee.

See that little purple – ahem, excuse me, _periwinkle_ – button down there? *points* _Push it… Push it…_ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I won't update. ^^ Any and all comments are appreciated, and I do listen to suggestions (but whether I use them or not is another story XD), so feel free to give them (in other words, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, DAMMIT!).

=^.^= Please review! *hugs everyone* And I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. One Special Night

Hiya! I'm back with another chappie! Big thanks goes to **Anh D-ao** because she beta-read this for me and because she's one of my greatest friends on-line. Read her stuff, dammit! *threatens* Thanks also goes to **Galux Kitty**, **Spork Warrior Kore**, **Fyne Inverse** (too lazy to write the whole thing. XD Gomen!), **Raya**, and a whole mess of other people. You guys totally rock. 

Hope you like this chapter! It takes place a year after the prologue, just to remind you so you don't get confused. ^^ My sis was because I forgot to tell her. *laughs* She's great, gotta love her.

This chapter is dedicated to **Galux Kitty** because she's the number one Ray/Mariah fan out there (I'm still trying to figure out why… XD J/K) and she's just an awesome person. XD Read her story too!

Bah, that's it. Nothing else to say. ^^

Dranzer: _Purra does not own anything but her own characters and the plot, and I AM NOT A MOTHER HEN!_ *fumes*

Heh-heh. ^^

Enjoy! And please review!

****** Chapter One: One Special Night 

~ 1 year later ~__

******

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a small smile touched her lips as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to her husband's jaw. The golden wedding band that he had slipped onto her finger just hours before glinted in the moonlight and her eyes glittered with happiness as she looked up into his eyes and saw him smiling down at her. The silken strands of raven black hair shadowed his amber eyes as he tilted his head and nuzzled her cheek with a playfully affectionate air and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think?" he murmured against her neck, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his lips.

She turned her body towards his and smiled. "It's perfect." Her arms looped around his shoulders and she bumped noses with him, making them both laugh. Her breath ghosted over his lips and she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love it." She rested her cheek against his and sighed, closing her eyes and taking in everything around her. His warm, strong body pressed against hers, the light musky scent mixed with sandalwood that he always had, and his breath softly brushing against the shell of her ear. "Kai's leaving, isn't he?" Even though she had despised the former leader of the Bladebreakers in the past, she now had a sort of soft spot where the two-toned young man was concerned, especially in the light of the events that had taken place over the past year and she was almost sad to hear that he would go.

"Mmhmm." Her newly proclaimed husband nuzzled her jaw before he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "He has to go, Mariah, you knew that at the start of the ceremony."

Mariah sighed and nodded. "I know, but I was hoping that he would be able to stay for a little while longer."

Ray gave her a wry smile and shook his head. "Kai doesn't stay anywhere for very long these days. But he promised to stop by just before he leaves to say good-bye."

"All right." She watched as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he let go of her and pulled out the bottle of red wine that lay in the bucket of ice next to the king size bed. Two crystal glasses had been thoughtfully placed on a nearby table and he lifted the bottle to be sure that he would not be drinking it alone. With a smile Mariah nodded and sank down on the edge of the bed, careful to keep her long white skirt from wrinkling awkwardly around her. "Does Kai have a job somewhere? I know he doesn't really need it because he's rich, but-"

"He's not rich, his family is." Ray poured a glass of wine for his wife and handed it to her, giving her an apologetic smile for his rudeness in interrupting her. "His grandfather refuses to give him any of the family fortune so right now, Kai is nearly broke."

Golden eyes wide, Mariah stared at him with the glass half-raised to her lips and nearly dropped it. "You're kidding!" The very _idea_ of Kai Hiwatari broke seemed absolutely unheard of. His name practically _screamed_ money.

"I wish I was." Ray shook his head, a frown tilting his lips downward as he thought about it. "But…" Suddenly a sheepish grin spread across his face and he shook his head again, trying not to laugh. "He would kill me if he knew we were talking about this on our wedding night. Or any other night for that matter."

The tension slowly easing from her shoulders, she found herself laughing. "You're right, he would." A sly smile spread across her lips as she swirled the burgundy liquid around in the glass with a deftness that betrayed experience. Ray decided not to comment. "A toast, then?"

"A toast," he agreed, lifting his glass. "To us and the future."

"To us and the future." Mariah leaned forward and clinked the edge of her glass with his before she took a small sip. The bitter taste suddenly filled her mouth and she closed her eyes as the cool liquid slid down her throat, opening one of them to see how Ray was taking it. The raven-haired man seemed to dislike the taste, but otherwise didn't seem to mind the beverage at all and Mariah found herself smiling at him.

When he realized that she was watching him he blinked and then found himself laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, it was just funny."

"What was funny?" He wiped his chin with his fingertips self-consciously and wondered if his expression had given away his dislike for the dry feeling the wine had placed on his tongue.

Before she could answer there was a soft knock on the door and the couple turned their heads to look, although it was pointless because the door remained closed. Without waiting for an answer the knob turned and a young man of nineteen slipped through, closing it firmly behind him.

Clad in black slacks belted with black leather, a white dress shirt and a red tie slung around his neck, he more or less wore exactly what he had had on during the ceremony, minus the jacket, of course. A single teal stud sparkled in his left ear and his two-tone hair was slightly mussed. The light caught the silver chain that hung around his neck, the only way to know that it was even there.

"You're leaving now?" Mariah placed her glass on the table and stood up, a light frown on her lips as she brushed back several wayward strands of pink hair from her pretty face.

"I have to." Kai's mahogany eyes locked on hers and the faint shimmer of regret on his features was there just long enough for her to see it before it was gone again.

"You'll visit us though." Ray stood beside Mariah, his arm lightly wrapped around her waist as he cast his concerned gaze on his friend.

"When I can." Kai's response left no room for certainties and Ray sighed, deciding that he should have known it would be that way.

For a long moment no one moved or said a word until Ray managed to smile, holding out his hand for his former leader to take. "We'll keep in touch."

Without hesitation Kai placed his hand in his and nodded once. "You know where to reach me." He pulled his hand from Ray's and turned, heading toward the door.

Just before he slipped through the door again, Mariah took a small step forward and called out, "Say hello to Tasha next time you see her, and that… We miss her."

Kai turned his head just enough so they could see the corner of his eye and they both could have sworn they saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he nodded once and closed the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh, the pink-haired bride plopped back down on the bed and frowned. "I hate it when he does that."

"Does what?" Ray asked, taking his seat just in front of her again.

"Comes in and then leaves two seconds later," she said with a wave of her hand.

He coughed, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Kai isn't exactly the social type, you know that."

Casting him an injured look through the corner of her eye she sniffed and turned her head away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Mariah…" Ray shook his head and sat down beside her, gently smoothing back the pink hair that spilled from the neat bun it had been put up in hours before and had been knocked loose when she had torn off the veil. Slowly she turned her head back to him and gazed up at him with her large golden eyes, mouth open to protest until he put a finger to her lips. "Shh… Enough of that," he said gently, his free hand resting on her bare shoulder. Before he could stop it a tiny smile appeared and he shook his head once. "Besides, I don't think he would like it much if we were talking about what you don't like about him during our wedding night."

For a moment it looked like she was about to argue but then she relaxed and began to laugh. "You're right, I'm sorry." She gave him a small, brilliant smile, the very same one that had captured his heart all those years ago. "This night is supposed to just be between us." [A/N. Heh-heh… Wonder what they're gonna do. *waggles brows and cackles*]

*  *  *

"Mister Hiwatari!"

Tie held between his teeth, Kai Hiwatari turned his head as he unlocked the door to his apartment and kept his face expressionless when he recognized the secretary of the apartment complex. With the door open he was able to dump his black duffel bag, suit jacket and tie on the floor just inside before turning back to the secretary.

"This came for you today, sir," the woman panted, apparently having run the entire way to meet him. She held up a large manila envelope that had his address clearly printed on the front.

Kai could only stare at it before he finally reached forward and took it from her. Ignoring the secretary entirely, he slowly turned the envelope over in his hands until he could look at the address again. The penmanship was entirely unknown to him, although somehow he wasn't surprised when it failed to have a return address on it.

With a brief nod to the overworked woman he stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him, already ripping open the top of the envelope. He felt the light touch of his bitbeast in the back of his mind and could practically envision the phoenix peering over his shoulder with wide, curious eyes as he reached into the envelope and pulled out a large stack of one hundred dollar bills.

_I do not believe it is your birthday, youngling,_ Dranzer said flatly. _And it is a bit soon for Christmas._

"Stuff it, Dranzer," Kai said distractedly as he pulled out five more stacks of crisp one hundred dollar bills. _Who the hell would…_ His train of thought was never completed as a small piece of thick white paper fell onto the floor. _No…_ Even if the note wasn't signed, he already knew who it was from.

_Dear Kai,_

_    I have come to understand that you have gotten into a bit of trouble with your bank accounts and, as your grandfather, I thought I could be of some service to you. Enclosed in this envelope is a total of sixty thousand dollars, hot off the press and all in one hundred dollar bills. I will be sending you the same amount once a month without fail to be sure that you can get back on your feet._

_   I hope to find you well, grandson. Best wishes to you._

_   Voltaire Hiwatari_

"That fucking son of a bitch," Kai growled, pouring venomous hatred into his words as he stuffed the paper into his pocket.

_And you used to think he never cared,_ the phoenix said, his voice dripping sarcasm. _Best wishes my beak!_

The nineteen-year-old threw the stacks of bills into the garbage can and ripped off the address on the envelope, placing that in his pocket as well. No way in hell was he keeping the old man's money.

He picked up his nearly empty duffel bag and strode into the bedroom, pulling out all of the clothes from his closet and dresser and putting them into the bag. Normally he would have folded them, but this time he didn't care. He wanted to leave. Immediately.

_Are you always going to run from him?_ Dranzer asked quietly.

Kai gritted his teeth and his mahogany eyes flashed as he pulled his beyblading equipment from the shelf and dumped them on top of the pile of clothes in the duffel bag. _I'm not running._

_Oh, so the moment your grandfather contacts you and you move somewhere else is no longer called running?_

"Dranzer!" Kai closed his eyes and gripped the bookshelf so hard his knuckles turned white. _Just drop it._ His face carefully expressionless and eyes blank, he dropped the remainder of the few personal items left in the apartment in the bag and zipped it closed.

After scanning the apartment to be sure that he had everything, his eyes fell on the black cordless phone that sat on the table in the kitchen. It was one of the many appliances that he had never touched during his yearlong stay in the complex. Then again, he had hardly ever been there anyway.

With a slight hesitation he picked it up and punched the number for the secretary. It took only two rings before she answered him. "Hello?"

"This is Kai Hiwatari speaking." Kai tilted his head toward the window and found that he could only see office buildings, something that he had failed to notice before. "I'm leaving the city tonight and will no longer be living here."

"But sir, we require a week's notice before-"

"I'm leaving tonight." It took all the self-control he had to keep from snapping at her. "I'm sorry if it's inconvenient-"

_No you are not._

Kai ignored the phoenix's comment and continued as though he had never spoken. "But something has come up and I have to leave."

"I…" The secretary sighed heavily and he could hear her shaking her head. The clicking of keys could be heard and then she spoke again. "Your rent is paid and all of the paperwork is filled out, so I suppose… Is it a family emergency?"

He ground his teeth in annoyance and glared at the wall. "Yes."

"Oh, I'm very sorry sir. All right. Have a nice day, Mister Hiwatari," she finished cheerfully.

Not caring if it was rude, he put the phone back on the cradle without thanking her and silently called his bitbeast out. The phoenix materialized near the doorway, his fiery plumage casting a faint orange glow on the whitewashed walls. The great bird tilted his head curiously, but said nothing as he waited for his master's request.

"Contact Keturah." If Kai noticed the sudden interest in the phoenix's eyes he didn't show it as he slung the duffel bag strap over his shoulder. His eyes locked on the phoenix's and they stared at each other for a long moment before the young man turned his head and took one last look at the place that had been his for the past year. "Tell her that we're coming home."

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**

O.o Going home?! Wha… Never saw that coming.

Kai: *rolls eyes* You wrote it.

¬.¬ Ahem, anyways… *coughs* Yes.

Haha, Kai's such an ass in this chapter. *cackles* I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny, anyway. ^^ And I actually liked the Ray/Mariah part, especially the whole wine thing. Thank **Galux Kitty** for that, she inspired that part in particular. XD She'll know where, too. *huggles Marthie*

**Next chapter:** Some new characters (one brand new and one kinda new… ^^ Heh-heh) are introduced, Kai goes home, Dranzer gets what's coming to him-

Dranzer: _I hate you._

*ignores Dranzer* - and some Kai/Tasha action comes up that you guys have been looking for. Yay! ^^ And I can promise you that the next chapter is going to be _long_ so have fun!

Nothing else to say, so that leaves you to just review! XD Any and all comments are appreciated. Come on, I'm shooting for at least 60 'til my next update, which will definitely be up before Christmas, 'kay? Sorry I'm so slow about updating, but I've got some problems with my computer and being a junior's tougher than I thought. *sweatdrops* But I'm quitting my job! So that gives me more time. ^^

Review! *waves a paw* 'Cause Purra loves you!

O.O That rhymed! *happy dance*

Tasha: *sighs* Just review to shut her up.


	3. Distractions

Hey everybody! Happy holidays to you all! (I dunno how many of you don't celebrate Christmas. ^^) Hope you have fun!

Oh! I changed my penname, if you haven't noticed. It used to be **Psycho-Kitty-Purra**, but now it's **Midnight Insanity**. I needed a change. ^^

This chapter is dedicated to **Anh D-ao** who is just plain awesome and is one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for. Hope you like this, Jac! XD

Anyway, sorry for the wait, guys! And thank you for the reviews! ^^ Yush, I'm greedy… XD But oh well! It's Christmas, I'm allowed to be. ^^

A few new characters introduced here, guys! *winks* Let's see who can guess who they are! Except for you, Jac, 'cause you already know. XD

I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own my characters and the plot.

Haha, I love Dranzer in this chapter! ^^

Enjoy! And please, please, please review!

******

_Chapter Two:_

_Distractions_

******

"Was the package delivered?"

"Of course it was." The tall blonde swept her long hair gracefully over her shoulder and locked her icy blue eyes on the short old man sitting in the high-backed chair. Every visit to the Hiwatari mansion in Moscow was a hated event because she had to prepare for the Russian cold, which she also hated. At least she was able to make her outfit suit her. She wore black slacks and her favorite black ankle boots with a black long-sleeved shirt and a white vest, which matched her pure white gloves. "I left it with the secretary because he wasn't there, but he should have gotten it by now."

"How can you be sure?" The old man's steely gaze was fixed on her and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Paige pretended that she hadn't noticed. "I gave her a tip to make sure it would get to him as soon as he got back."

The old man glared at her and leaned forward, steepling his fingers and looking over them at the slender young woman who was currently leaning against the edge of his desk. "I do not like your tone, Miss Summers. Do you forget your place in this operation?"

She fought back a scowl, suddenly reminded that the old man was another reason behind her hatred for Moscow. Instead she straightened and stood straight, hands resting at her sides although she couldn't help but tilt her chin upward in a faintly insolent manner. _Do you forget your promise to me?_ "No, sir."

"Good." Voltaire Hiwatari sat back in his chair and rested a hand on the head of his cane. "You have served your purpose so far, let us hope that it will continue this way." The old man's eyes narrowed slightly and the steely gray orbs flashed dangerously.

"I hold my end of the bargain, you hold yours." Her lips tilted upward into a slight smirk of satisfaction and she rested one manicured hand on her hip.

"Hmm…" Voltaire lifted his free hand and gave her a dismissive wave, which immediately opened the door several yards behind her. "See to it that you do."

Waiting patiently until she was gone and the doors were closed once more, Voltaire leaned back against his chair and made a slight motion with his hand to indicate the tall shadow standing in the darkest corner of the room. In three smooth strides on his long legs he reached the edge of the desk and remained perfectly still, his form still bathed in shadow. Only a faint outline could be seen of a tall, lean body clothed in black pants, boots and long-sleeved shirt, his eyes staring blankly across the room.

"Are you aware of the fact that I keep careful record of all parts of the Black Dranzer Project?" the old Russian asked slowly, eyes glinting with malice.

"Yes, sir." The voice was deep, but flat, seemingly soulless like a man that had long ago lost what he held most dear and had no hope of ever seeing it again.

"Mm…" Voltaire closed his eyes for a moment, his mind racing through the information he had been given just that morning. If what the doctors believed was true, then there was a glitch in his otherwise flawless plan. Voltaire hated glitches. "You realize that your progress has been wavering, correct?"

The young man said nothing for a moment, simply stared at the opposite wall until finally he spoke, just as clearly as before. "Yes, sir."

"And can you tell me why?"

"No, sir."

"I see." Voltaire dismissively flicked his wrist and the shadowy man nodded his head once before he disappeared back into the darkness through a secret passageway that led straight to the lab.

Thin lips stretched into a grim line, Voltaire steepled his fingers and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to touch the creature that he had created just a few years before. _What stops his progress this time, Black Dranzer?_

The dark creature awoke and a deep rumble like thunder resonated through his mind as it cast its blazing eyes upon the old man. _It is always the same._ The black phoenix shifted until he could partially unfurl his wings. _But nothing that I cannot erase._ If a phoenix could smirk, it would have then._ Forever._

*  *  *

"Sir?"

Kai opened one eye and looked at the young stewardess that had been his only companion for the past few hours with the exception of the pilot and Dranzer. The only thing that marked her as something other than an ordinary stewardess was the service gun in the holster on her belt. Other than that, she was a picture perfect airline worker.

The blonde woman smiled down at him, her brown eyes warm and friendly as she made a gesture with her hand toward the door. "We land soon. I hope you rested well?"

Instead of answering, he nodded once and cast his gaze out the window, although it was rather pointless because all he could see was the Mediterranean Sea far below and a scattering of clouds in the clear blue skies. The phoenix stirred sleepily in his mind and lifted his head, using his master's eyes to gaze out the window. _Beautiful view,_ the ancient being commented.

"Please buckle your seatbelt, we're beginning to land," the stewardess said beside the navy blue curtain that separated the passenger side from the cockpit. Without answering, Kai did as he was told and closed his eyes as he felt the small aircraft begin to land. His bitbeast's reaction to landing was always the same, even though they had done it a thousand times. The phoenix loved the feeling of landing.

The moment they touched the ground Kai's lips twitched when his ears popped, but the thought left his mind entirely when the stewardess opened the exit door and the steps slowly descended to the ground on the private landing strip. Without hesitation he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood, pulling his duffel bag off of the overhead compartment and slinging it over his shoulder.

Warm, salty air surrounded him the instant he took a step off of the plane and he paused at the top of the steps, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brilliant light that surrounded him. The turquoise waters lapped at the thin beaches of bleached sand and in the distance fins of dolphins could occasionally be seen cutting through the waves. Behind him stood tall mountains adorned with pine, chestnut, oak, and cork trees on their steep slopes and small evergreen shrubs dotted the landscape nearby.

An old woman dressed in a simple pale blue sundress walked energetically despite her cane, a warm smile on her thin lips making the corners of her pale blue eyes crinkle with lines of laughter and sorrow. Her long gray hair was pulled into a low ponytail that hung to the middle of her back and it swayed gently in the breeze as she stopped at the foot of the steps. "Kai Hiwatari…" She shook her head, her smile broadening as she held out her hand. Without hesitation Kai walked down the last few steps and grasped her hand with his, giving her the first real smile anyone had seen for a long time. "My adopted grandson… It has been far too long, my dear boy." If she was expecting any resistance when she pulled him into her arms for a hug she never showed any as she held him tight, her eyes swelling with happy tears. "You've grown so tall! Let me have a look at you."

Kai obediently stood still, a ghost of a smile on his face as the old woman looked him over, nodding every so often until she stood in front of him and placed a hand on her hip before she reached up and tugged a wayward strand of slate-colored hair. Although he would never admit it, he had missed the old woman over the years and somehow wasn't surprised that she hadn't changed much.

"My dear boy…" Maria Reeves shook her head and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You're actually cooperating!" Warm laughter rang like bells from her throat as she gave him a brilliant smile. "I had the hardest time keeping you in line, young man, but look at you! So tall and handsome."

_Are you kidding? It is still impossible getting him to cooperate,_ the red phoenix sniffed, materializing out of the beyblade in the duffel bag to stand on the landing strip, wings tucked against his sides, his fiery plumage shining brilliantly in the afternoon light.

A faint blush had appeared on Kai's cheeks when his adopted grandmother had called him handsome, but it immediately disappeared when Dranzer had made his comment. The two-toned teen cast an annoyed look over at his bitbeast, who completely ignored him as he preened his feathers.

"Dranzer, you old bird," Grandmother Maria said affectionately, placing a hand on the phoenix's shoulder. "Still alive?"

That was enough to make Kai smirk and Dranzer lifted his head, giving the old woman an indignant look. _No thanks to this youngling, but yes._ After saying this, the phoenix gave his master a rather smug look, only making Kai's smirk turn into a mild glare.

"Still squabbling I see." With a smile and a wave Grandmother Maria shook her head and turned, beginning to walk toward the large Italian-style estate that the old woman called home. Kai picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder again before he followed after, stretching his legs to catch up and then walk by her side. To his amusement, Dranzer had to make a sort of awkward hop before he was able to lift up off of the ground and soar into the sky, sunlight glittering on his long tail feathers. "You must be nineteen now."

"Yeah." His voice was slightly hoarse from not being used in so long and he grimaced inwardly. But then everything was forgotten when he took his first step on the stone walkway that led up to the house. To him, the place looked like an island paradise.

Tall fronds grew along the tall stone pillars that supported the roof of the outdoor corridor, and the doors were made of solid wood, probably oak, with domed archways overtop. The roof itself was made of red curved stone and the many windows – sizes from only a foot in each dimension to covering at least half a wall – remained open with light colored curtains fluttering softly inside. A garden wove around the snaking walkway, full of colorful flowers and tall fronds and fruit trees. A tropical bird with long tail feathers and a graceful beak turned its head to gaze at him with one coal-black eye before it spread its wings and took off, soaring into the sky until it disappeared.

The old woman had stopped at the doorway of the house and had been watching him take it all in for the past few moments, a small smile on her face as she waited patiently. When he finally looked back at her his face was expressionless, but his mahogany eyes told her all that she needed to know. "Welcome to my home in Corsica, my dear."

_I believe he likes it, Lady,_ Dranzer stated as he poked his head around the corner of the veranda.

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Grandmother Maria said before she cast her gaze on the phoenix. "Both of you. Have you found the shelter?"

_Yes, thank you. Keturah described it quite well. It is lovely._ The bitbeast bobbed his head respectfully, his golden eyes shimmering with pleasure.

"Thank you, I'm glad it meets your approval." The old woman pulled open the door, revealing a living room with colorful rugs and tables made of lightwood with even more plants inside crystal vases and brick-colored pots. "Tasha prepared a room for you just a few hours ago. Make yourself at home." She smiled as she led him into the house and through a series of rooms before she came to one of three doors at the end of a short hallway. She pushed it open and revealed a large bedroom with several large windows just wide enough for a small person to fit through, the beige curtains pulled back and fluttering gently in the tropical breeze. The bed was pushed to a corner near the door, the headboard and one side against a wall, the pale blue sheets neatly folded at the end. A large desk had been pushed against the wall near the door, complete with a chair.

"I sent Tasha down to the village a little while ago to get some food for dinner," Grandmother Maria said softly, her hand still on the door as she watched him slowly step into the room and drop his duffel bag onto the floor. "She should be back soon."

Kai turned his head, gazing at her through the corner of his eye, not knowing how to express just how he felt. Even though he had never been to Tasha's native land before, it already felt like home. "Thank you."

The old Italian woman smiled and reached forward to ruffle his two-toned hair, just like she had done countless times when he was six. "You may not have been born into my family, young Kai, but you are still my grandson. My home is your home."

*  *  *

"Is that all you need, Miss Tasha?" the middle-aged Italian man asked, giving her a warm smile as she took the canvas bag filled with fruit from him after paying for her purchases.

"Yes, thank you, Antonio," she replied, giving him a small answering smile before she tipped the edge of her wide-brimmed hat made of dried ferns woven together, something that her grandmother had made for year two years before. A stream of light caught the silver ring on her thumb, making it gleam and catch the eyes of some of the villagers. Seeing her around the marketplace was common and all of the villagers knew who she was. Her grandmother had a great influence on the small area surrounding her estate.

Laden with several canvas bags filled with fruit, vegetables, loaves of chestnut bread and other necessities, Tasha made her way through the narrow dirt roads of the village, her ocean blue eyes on the sky as she watched for any sign of a plane. She thought she had heard something sometime before, but had been distracted at the time and she hadn't the heart to awaken Keturah from her nap to investigate.

Once outside the actual village, she was surrounded by nothing more than a large amount of evergreen shrubs and ferns with the occasional small tree poking up and providing a bit more shade along the dirt path. After a few minutes of walking, Tasha reached into the pocket of her long khaki cargo shorts that hung loosely on her hips and pulled out the keys to the black jeep that she used to take her to and from the village. Key ring around one finger, she twirled it until the right key was in her hand and a moment later inserted it into the lock. When the door opened, she swung into the driver's seat and carefully placed the canvas bags into the back seat, propping them up against the doors and seat so they wouldn't fall over.

It rather amused her that her grandmother hated the jeep so much. She didn't like cars much either, but she did like the little jeep. It sure made her trips to the scattering of villages near the city of Calvi easier, anyway. Since her grandmother never used it, grocery shopping was now chiefly her job, something that she didn't mind in the least. The scenery was beautiful and the wind in her face felt absolutely fabulous.

Tasha turned her body around to make sure she didn't back into something as she made a tight turn to hit the broadened trail that led a wandering path to her grandmother's estate. Or rather, through the estate. Her grandmother owned a great deal of land.

Glad to have the wind rushing through her long dark hair, she took off her hat and placed it next to her, taking a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment and setting them on the bridge of her nose. Instantly the scenery around her darkened and she smiled slightly as she shifted into fourth gear and put more pressure on the gas pedal. The fresh, clean air of the Mediterranean Sea swept around her and she leaned against the seat, completely content.

Over the past two years since her arrival in Corsica she had grown to love the island of her birth. Being five when she moved, she didn't remember much of her childhood there, but she was glad that she had known it at least a little. Out of the many homes that she had at one time called her own, this one was the closest to her heart.

The moment she neared the center of the estate, she could see the tail of the small airplane that she had been waiting for and she slowed down, well aware of the noise the jeep could make. As usual, her grandmother stood at the end of the veranda, patiently awaiting her return. Tasha parked the jeep in the sheltered area that had become its home and got out, slinging the three canvas bags over her shoulders before she shut the door.

"He has grown up," the old woman commented as she accompanied her granddaughter into the house. Tasha nodded as she placed the canvas bags on the counter and carefully relieved them of their contents. "He didn't squirm when I embraced him or mussed his hair."

Tasha coughed in an effort to keep herself from laughing, brushing her lips with the back of her hand as she picked up a rather large cluster of grapes from the bowl near the stove. With her free hand she brushed back the wayward strands that had come loose from the long braid that hung down her back when she had been driving, making the five silver hoops and the cuff and chain in her ear shimmer and ring softly in the soft light of the kitchen. "You've missed him," Tasha observed as she popped a grape into her mouth, leaning her hip against the counter as she pensively watched her grandmother.

Maria Reeves sat down in one of the chairs against the wall and gave her granddaughter a broad grin. "I have. He was rather charming when he was six years old."

"Especially when he started calling you 'grandmother,'" Tasha added knowingly, unable to hide the small smile as she put another grape in her mouth.

"Yes, well, that was your doing, if I remember correctly," she said with an amused smile. "He hardly said a word when he arrived. Poor dear, he seemed so tired."

Tasha tilted her head to the side as she nibbled on another grape, taking time to turn her head to the side and spit the seed into the pot near the door. "He isn't much of a talker anymore," she said finally. Her fingers unconsciously turned the silver ring on her thumb, although her grandmother didn't miss the action. "So he's asleep?"

"I would assume." Maria took a section of the grapes the girl had in her hand and nibbled on one of them. "I haven't seen him since he arrived." She suddenly laughed and placed the grapes in her lap. "Dranzer made an entrance. Do they always squabble so?"

Amused, Tasha shook her head. "Sometimes. Dranzer likes to tease him."

_I cannot help it if it is so much fun,_ the phoenix stated in their minds, sounding cheerful and much, much younger than he really was. The bitbeast gave a theatrical sniff and Tasha could almost see him lifting his head regally. _He puts it on himself, anyway._ There was a pause and then the creature added, more seriously this time and with a definite touch of affection in his tone, _He is a bit tired from the past few days. He slept all of the way here._

"Hmm…" Maria thoughtfully looked at the nineteen-year-old before her and then nodded. "Perhaps you should check on him, Tasha."

The raven-haired girl look at her for a moment before she consented and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small bowl, dumping her section of the grapes into it. She wiped the juices from her fingers on the hem of her white tank top and gave her grandmother a brief smile before she headed toward the bedroom she had made up only hours before.

"Today is an excellent day for a swim." Tasha turned her head to see the old Italian woman giving her a slight smile and the teen found herself returning it.

Instead of going straight to Kai's room, she went into hers and placed the bowl of grapes on the desk before she went into her large closet and searched for her bathing suit. It took a few minutes of searching, but when she finally found it she tossed it onto her bed and then rummaged around in her dresser for the black shorts she always wore with them. After she had cast a glance out the windows to see if anyone was around – and the chances of there being anyone nearby were extremely slim anyway – she kicked off her sandals and peeled off her tank top and bra, exchanging them for the black bikini top that she had bought the year before. Her old suit no longer worked because she had grown a bit more over the past two years and no longer fit comfortably in the navy blue two-piece.

With a deft motion she tied the black cords around the back of her neck and then behind her back, making sure they were tight and wouldn't come loose in the water. There wasn't much resistance when she pulled her shorts off and tossed them onto the floor, soon followed by the gray bikini-cut underwear. Not liking the idea of being mostly bare in the middle of the day, she yanked on the black bottoms cut much like the ones she had just pulled off, something that seemed very unlike her. The bottom was high cut and the suit itself didn't bother hiding any part of her lean body.

Even though she had gone swimming in her suit many times before, she was always a bit unnerved by the fact that she was wearing so little clothing. In a swift motion she pulled on the long black shorts and slid into her sandals before she stepped in front of the mirror, wondering if she should remake her braid or not. After a moment's thought she decided against it and simply reinforced the band that held it together. Her long hair still retained the purple highlights and there were several tiny little braids that had been braided into the single thick one that fell down her back. It was a much simpler style than she had used during her stay with the rest of the Shadow Team, but she liked it. It was much easier and didn't interfere with the things that she did. Not only that, but the weight of the braid was almost reassuring somehow and she couldn't think of any reason to get rid of it now.

There was no hesitation in her stride as she took the two steps that were required to cross from her door to the one that belonged to Kai. But with one hand on the doorknob, she paused. She had no idea why, but it suddenly felt so strange.

_He remains asleep, youngling,_ Dranzer said gently at the very edge of her mind, his deep voice warm and affectionate. _He may not admit it, but he has missed you._ Tasha sent a silent thank you to the phoenix before she turned the knob and slipped inside, silently closing the door behind her.

The interior looked just as it had when she had left it, with the exception of a black duffel bag lying on the ground near the bed and the black dress shoes that had obviously been kicked off. Her eyes swept across the room until they came to rest in the figure lying on the bed. He lay on his stomach, one arm supporting the pillow beneath his head and the other stretched out, his knuckles just brushing the headboard. A white button-up dress shirt had been tossed onto the foot of the bed, leaving him clad only in black slacks and the silver chain around his neck. A thin sheen of sweat shone on his strong back, slightly thicker between his shoulder blades and his two-tone hair was mussed and damp, some clinging to his face and neck.

A soft sigh escaped her as she silently made her way to the bed, kneeling beside him and gently brushing the thick bangs away from his sweaty brow. The moment her fingers left his hair, his eyes opened and she found herself staring into the endless depths of his dark mahogany eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly, hoping that she hadn't. From what Dranzer and her grandmother had told her, Kai needed all the sleep he could get.

"No." His husky voice was muffled by his arm and the pillow, causing her to smile slightly in amusement. [A/N. *drools* Yumm……]

Instead of speaking, Tasha lifted her hand and gently began smoothing his hair away from his face. With her other hand she reached for the bowl she had placed on the floor beside her and broke off a grape from the vine, holding it up for him to see. Knowing Kai, he hadn't eaten any of the airline food – and who would blame him, the stuff was horrible – and he was more than likely hungry. "I picked these from the vines out back just this morning," she explained as she held it out to him.

Kai looked at the purple fruit for a moment before he took it from her and popped it into his mouth. He blinked in surprise for a moment before he swallowed. "You grow your own food?"

"Some of it." Tasha rocked back on her heels and rested her arms on her knees, having picked up the bowl so it was easier to reach. "Sometimes we fish, too," she added as an afterthought. "How was the wedding?"

The young man munched on a grape he had taken from the bowl and said nothing until he had swallowed it. "Colorful." Tasha lifted a brow to indicate that hadn't quite been what she had asked for, although she knew that was about all she would get. She wished with all her heart that she had been able to be there, but she couldn't leave her grandmother.

In a smooth motion she stood, the bowl of grapes still in her hand as she tilted her head toward the door. "Why don't I show you around? Then you can tell me the real reason why you came here."

Kai's brows furrowed in a small frown until he saw the fact that Tasha simply knew him well enough to see that he hadn't come to Corsica just to pay a visit. The first giveaway was the fact that Kai Hiwatari did not just pay a visit to anybody, no matter who they were. The second probably had something to do with Dranzer.

The phoenix's indignant comment to that last thought was quiet, but didn't go unheard. _Why is it always my fault?_

**_~*~ To Be Continued ~*~_**

Aww… Poor Dranzer! *snugs him* He gets so much crap. XD It might seem weird, but he's actually one of my favorite characters in this story.

Haha! Long chapter! I hope you liked it! *waves a paw*

**Next chapter:** A little Kai/Tasha fluff for you guys, warm beaches, an old friend, and… I dunno. ^^ We'll see.

On a side note, I've got two other Beyblade fics going on right now, so check 'em out! One of them is an AU one-shot (Kai/OC) and it's finished. Christmas story, you guys! The other one is an angsty piece and set in the Beyblade world. Check 'em out and let me know what you think! As always, if you've got any questions for me, feel free to ask!

Ehh… *scratches head* That's everything, I guess. ^^ Except for HAPPY HOLIDAYS, YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs everyone* Thanks so much for sticking with me! You guys rock!

Now that I've given you your Christmas present, you can give me mine. REVIEW! *cackles* XD

Happy holidays, all!

~*~ Midnight Insanity


	4. Just Another Day in Paradise

Hey, all! This chapter has been finished for a while, but I had to run it by **Anh D-ao** first to make sure I had a few key aspects right. *grins* She knows what I'm talking about.

Anyway… Not much going on plot-wise, but… There's some definite fluff! A new character is introduced, and Dranzer gets into more mischief. XD Gotta love that phoenix…

OMG I'm _so_ sorry I haven't been leaving reviews for you guys! *cries* My computer's been being an absolute _dick_ and won't let me! *sulks* God, it annoys me so much! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! Just know that I love you guys very much and your stories kick ass and you're all totally awesome and… Yeah. ^^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade or its characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own sick and twisted purposes. However, I do own my characters and the plot. Jacqui belongs to **Anh D-ao**.

Anywhuzzlez, enjoy! And please review! ^^

******

_Chapter Three:_

_Just Another Day in Paradise_

******

Tiny stones and dirt crunched beneath their feet as they walked through the narrow path that wove through the large garden behind the house. Tasha led the way, occasionally pointing out a plant or tree and telling him what it was, but otherwise they said nothing. At least until they left the garden and began making their way down the rocky slope to the beach.

"Voltaire sent me something."

Tasha stopped suddenly and turned her head, staring at him with wide ocean blue eyes. "He's found you?"

Kai pulled the note out of the pocket of his navy blue shorts – he had changed after Tasha had suggested they take a walk – and handed it to her before he began picking his way downward, preferring to keep moving. In a moment Tasha followed after, absently pointing to a small space between the shrubs where it was easiest to reach the bleached sands of the private beach and then the warm Mediterranean waters.

Instead of going straight to the water, Tasha sat down on the hot sands – which she didn't seem to notice – and quickly read the note. Kai sat down beside her, resting his arms on his knees as he stared out at the sea, a bit surprised to see such brilliant color.

"Sixty thousand dollars?" she asked finally, sounding incredulous.

"Six stacks of one hundred dollar bills." The anger that he had felt upon receiving the envelope returned and his eyes narrowed, mouth set in an angry line.

Tasha turned the note over to see if there was any writing on the back before she looked it over again and snorted. "Could he be any less obvious? Or any more desperate?"

Kai glanced at her through the corner of his eye, wondering if she meant what he thought she did.

The raven-haired young woman handed the note back to him, shaking her head and making the chains and hoops in her ears ring. "He's either trying to buy your trust, or your loyalty." She leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows as she bent her knees and prepared to soak in a little sun. "Where did you put the money?"

"Garbage."

Tasha blinked, clearly caught off-guard, and she stared at him for a moment before a tiny smile formed on her face and a light chuckle escaped her lips. "Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head, causing strands of dark hair to shadow her brow. "Only you would throw sixty thousand dollars in a garbage can."

"I'm not a charity case." His voice had dropped several degrees and his mahogany eyes were flashing with anger that had been stirred upon the very mention of his grandfather. There couldn't be a person he hated more…

"He'll be royally pissed off when he finds out that his money was just thrown away," Tasha commented, sounding amused as she settled her gaze on the nineteen-year-old Russian beside her. His shoulders were tensed and his back rigidly straight, brows pulled together and lips set in a firm line of rage. The toned muscles on his arms flexed as he curled his fingers into a white-knuckled fist.

Specks of bleached sand fell from her body as she shifted her position and knelt before him, taking his hands in hers. Her thumbs moved over the taut skin of his knuckles and when she lifted her gaze she saw that he was no longer glaring out over the sea but staring straight at her. Neither moved as his hands slowly relaxed and hers ceased moving only to rest on top of his. "He isn't worth your hate, Kai," she said softly, giving him a faint smile as she reached forward and brushed back his thick bangs, taking his hand again and giving it a light pull. "Come on."

Kai silently stood and followed her to the very edge of the sea, the sand suddenly hard and cooler than it had been only a few feet back. Beside him Tasha slipped her hand from his and pulled the long pair of shorts off, tossing them behind her with a careless flick of the wrist. Her eyes scanned the horizon and she tapped her foot on the sand, not seeming to notice that she was wearing only a black string bikini that Kai was sure that he had never seen before. Even with the faint remnants of anger toward his grandfather failed to stop him from noticing the way that the bathing suit showed off her long, smooth legs and firm belly, the soft curves of her breasts and hips accentuated by the black outlines and the long strings that held it together. Her long, thick braid hung down her back, the purple highlights shining in the afternoon sun, seeming more abundant than he remembered. The faint scars that had once marked her skin had faded until they were nearly invisible, but the small birthmark on her right hip was still as evident as ever.

"I hope you know how to swim," she said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Instead of answering, he lifted a slate-colored brow and boldly stepped into the water, never faltering even when the shock of just how _warm_ the water was struck him. When he was waist-deep he pulled air in through his nose and dove.

The warm currents caressed his skin and he spun around, stirring up the sandy bottom and clouding the water as he kicked his feet and went deeper still, only to stop suddenly when something smooth slid against his arm. Blind underwater, he remained still, occasionally kicking his feet until it moved against him again, this time pressing a bit harder and he knew what it was. Kicking his feet and spinning around, his hand shot forward and his fingers wrapped around something solid. The currents pushed downward and he felt himself rising to the surface until finally his head broke through.

Hair plastered to his face and water dripping down his nose, he shook his head and opened his eyes, only to see Tasha treading water in front of him, her wrist caught in his hand. They had gone out farther than he thought and were now nearly forty yards away from the shore, which explained the depth of the water.

"What do you think?" Tasha's eyes shone as she twisted her wrist so she could hold his. Droplets of crystalline water dripped from her nose and chin, her hair creating small tendrils of darkness over her face and neck. She looked radiant, but her smile was the most beautiful of all.

Kai looked toward the shore and released her hand, giving a strong kick that carried him away. "I think I want to stand on solid ground." Without waiting for her to respond, he dove under again, only to resurface a few yards ahead and keep swimming.

Unsure and more than a little hurt, Tasha followed after, her heavy heart weighing her down and taking some of the strength out of her motions. Somehow the warm currents that used to soothe her only seemed to hold her back and finally she jackknifed her body and felt her belly skim the sandy bottom as she pulled up slightly and cut through the water a bit faster than before.

The water became steadily lighter and her vision improved, giving her a mildly blurred version of her surroundings. Off to her left she could see the cloud of sand from where Kai must have surfaced and she closed her eyes, curving her body until she broke the surface, her head tilted back to make her hair stay out of her face. Her feet touched the bottom, the water now coming up to her waist. His words still stung and she turned her head away from him, taking a step toward the shore but something pulled her back.

She wasn't expecting to be spun around and then held against his chest, her hands touching his shoulders as she stared up at him in shock. Vaguely she remembered another time this had happened but the thought vanished when his mahogany eyes suddenly shifted and instead of the unfeeling cold that had been there a moment before, there was a softness that she had grown to recognize as something rare, but precious. "It's beautiful." She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off with a kiss.

Too surprised to react right away, she simply stared wide-eyed at the clear blue sky for a moment before the events caught up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled her body as close to his as she could, her fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue touched her lower lip and she was gone. There was no way to explain the way she felt so secure in his strong arms, the way nothing mattered to her at all when his body told her everything that his words could not.

The warm waters of the Mediterranean lapped against her back as she clung to him, responding to his kiss with a passion that ignited from deep within her heart. A shiver rippled through her body as his hands slid across her back and then held her hips, pulling her against his strong body. Not a single thought could enter her mind as his tongue swept into the warm cavern of her mouth, silently asking for permission when he needed none. In response she smiled against his mouth and surrendered to him, losing herself as his lips claimed hers and she silently sent a wish to the sky that she could live this moment forever. It didn't seem possible for there to be a heaven up above when it surrounded her here on earth.

"For his sake I hope that he's your boyfriend, Tasha."

Startled, Tasha broke the kiss and stared with wide eyes at a young woman just a year younger than she who was standing at the edge of the water, a look of amusement on her pretty face. Her red-brown hair fell in loose waves to her slender shoulders, sky blue eyes glinting with laughter as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. She wore a simple red tankini top and a pair of short khaki shorts, leaving her arms and most of her legs bare.

"Jac?!"

*  *  *

Later that evening after a supper that included a large garden salad and pasta mixed with a buttery sauce and shrimp and several loaves of bread baked just that morning in the village, Tasha's grandmother and Jac, introduced formally as Jacqui Terrave, carried most of the conversation. Seeing Jac at the table wasn't unusual in the past few years and had come to be expected, so with her departure two months before it had felt rather empty. Ever since she and Tasha had first met, she had been unofficially adopted into the little family and had become like a sister to the dark-haired girl.

"Are you staying over tonight, Jacqui, dear?" Grandmother Maria asked after she had swallowed her bite of salad.

Jac shrugged and took a drink from her glass. "I don't want to intrude…" She cast a brief look to the nineteen-year-old boy sitting across from Tasha and touched her hand to her chin to hide her smile. It was obvious that he had just arrived either that day or the night before and she had proof that he and her friend were…involved.

"You won't be," Tasha told her, pushing back her plate to indicate that she had finished.

"I'm sure Tasha won't mind letting you have her room. She can sleep with Kai."

Jac nearly choked and she fought hard against the fit of laughter that threatened to spill from her lips as she saw the looks of utter astonishment on their faces. Surprisingly, a faint blush appeared on Tasha's cheeks.

Grandmother Maria blinked innocently and feigned confusion. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

For a moment Tasha could say nothing and then to everyone's surprise Kai snorted, his mahogany eyes glittering with something that seemed suspiciously like laughter. The corner of his mouth twitched and then turned upward into a slight smile and that seemed to break the ice. Tasha sighed and shook her head, cheeks tinted with a shade of light rose, something that Jac had never seen before. It was enough to make her finally lose her control and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"S-sorry," she stammered between snickers. "Your faces were just…oh my god…!" Jac dropped her fork before she stabbed herself and crossed her arms over her stomach as she tried to stop laughing.

"We'll have a slumber party, just like old times," Tasha said finally, struggling to hide her smile. "Jac, you're staying in my room with me. Kai…" She tilted her head to the side, asking him a silent question that she needn't voice for him to understand.

The Russian boy gave her an almost invisible shake of the head before he picked up his dishes and rinsed them off in the sink before he put them into the dishwasher. "I'm going to use your e-mail."

"Use my new one." What she didn't say spoke volumes and he immediately understood. "I'm sure I have all of the addresses you need."

Throughout the ordeal Jac stayed quiet, knowing that something was going on that she wasn't about to be told. In fact, she suspected that even Grandmother Maria didn't know all of it. Ever since she had seen Tasha upon her return to Corsica two years ago, the girl had been shrouded in darkness and mystery and the ten years she had spent away from home remained unknown, and she doubted that the dark-haired girl was about to reveal anything just yet.

Without another word Kai left the kitchen and walked into the small room that had become Tasha's unofficial office. On a large desk filled with papers and envelopes was a state-of-the-art computer complete with a web cam, microphone, sound system, scanner, and printer. A black dragon with glowing purple eyes suddenly appeared on the screen and moved its sinuous body around a tree before settling down, keeping its wings partially unfurled before it blew out a stream of smoke and then went to sleep. Occasionally a small pink sakura blossom would fall to the ground or a bird or squirrel would appear, but most of the screen saver consisted of the dragon.

After a moment of watching he sat down in the chair and tapped the keyboard, his eyes immediately searching for the Internet icon. In a moment he was logged in and then stopped when he came to the e-mail service. Two choices were flashing before him: _Crystalline_Dragon_ and _Spirit_Seeker3_. With a swift keystroke he chose the first choice and put in the password.

Not long after he had gathered the addresses he needed he began his message.

_From: Shadow Blader Crystalline_Dragon@hotmail.com_

_To: Ray and Mariah DivineWildcat@hotmail.com, Tyson PhAnToM_HuRrIcAnE@hotmail.com, Max sugarcraze@hotmail.com, Kenny earthfalcon26@hotmail.com_

_Subject: (none)_

_Don't send anything to my e-mail address or my apartment. I won't get it. If you want to contact me, use this address or the bitbeasts. If anyone asks, you don't know I even left._

_- Kai_

Once the e-mail was sent he signed off and leaned back against the chair, staring blankly at the screen as his mind wandered off into silent pathways that led him nowhere. Flickers of his past and wisps of half-conscious thoughts flowed like a fine mist over his eyes and because of this, he saw nothing else.

_The shallow gash on his chest had long since stopped bleeding and instead of throbbing with pain, it had turned into a dull ache that he found he could ignore. For now, anyway._

_Dark shadows flowed across the stone floor, coating his world entirely in black. He had long ago gotten used to the cold stone against his bare back as he leaned against it, one arm resting on his knee, the other on his leg, which was tucked beneath the other. Thick slate-colored bangs hung over his face, shadowing his eyes from sight. The muscles on his bare torso rippled as he suppressed a shiver, determined not to show any weakness to the old man he knew was watching. Gooseflesh rose on his arms and chest, but he continued to ignore the cold as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he allowed his mind to drift and become blissfully blank._

_He was vaguely aware of his bitbeast's distant presence in his mind, silently offering a gentle warmth to keep him from freezing. Despite the fact that he fought tooth and nail to keep himself from shivering, he firmly commanded the phoenix to back off and let him handle it on his own. _I don't need anyone's assistance to survive.__

_The phoenix heaved a mental sigh and pulled back into the far corners of his master's mind. _As you wish, youngling._ His mindvoice sounded tired, as though he had finally given up a long battle that he had been so intent on winning long ago, but no longer saw a reason to keep fighting. _But I will do something if you begin to lose your life.

Just let me die.__

_The phoenix lifted his head sharply and his wings snapped open as he fixed his fierce gaze on the boy's mind's eye. The power of his mind was overbearing and the boy fought to keep from wincing from the massive migraine that was building because of it. _I will do no such thing,_ the phoenix hissed, eyes flashing with rage. The pressure increased on the boy's mind and he fought to keep the tears of pain from spilling down his cheeks until finally the bitbeast eased off and his words became a gentle blanket of warmth and comfort, although the meaning was sincere. _It takes a greater strength and courage to continue fighting, youngling. A greater strength and courage that I know you have. Fight him, fight with me!__

_The muscles on his chest rippled once more, but this time as a genuine shiver that he couldn't suppress. _I've tried. I lost.

_The phoenix spread his wings and wrapped them around the boy, gentle warmth radiating from his body as he tucked his head against the boy's shoulder. _You lost only because you did not believe you could win._ His mind touched the boy's and a moment later his master fell into a deep sleep._

*  *  *

Jac pulled the tank top over her head and tugged it over her flat tummy before she shook out her hair from the ponytail it had been in and looked over at her friend, who was rebraiding her hair. "You've slept with him, haven't you?"

She delighted in the fact that the question itself was enough to make Tasha stop momentarily and blink in surprise. Normally she couldn't get that much of a reaction out of the older girl.

Tasha finished braiding her hair and deftly tied off the end before she leaned against the foot of her bed, her long legs crossed at the ankle on the floor as she lifted a dark brow at her friend. Jac waited patiently, widening her eyes in an effort to look innocent. After a while the corners of Tasha's mouth turned upward into a slight smile and that was enough of an answer for her.

"You have!" Jac nearly bounced up and down at the prospect and immediately leaned forward, eyes bright with excitement. "I knew it! Is he good?"

Tasha tossed her head, sending her braid over her shoulder, which also caused several stray strands to fall across her pretty face. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," she said, although she didn't bother to hide the sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

"All right, I'll guess." Jac lay down on her stomach and propped up her chin in her hands. "He doesn't seem like the type to be experienced…" She quickly checked Tasha's expression and found nothing, so she continued. "But I think he is. So he can't be bad." She lifted a brow in question and Tasha sniffed and absently rubbed her wrist, a silent indication that her assumption was correct. "All right, and from the way you two seem to know each other so well I'd say you've done it more than once, which means he's _got_ to be good or else you wouldn't let him." At this she received a tiny smile of amusement from Tasha, which was an answer in and of itself. "And from what I saw this afternoon, he's a damn good kisser." She paused a moment before adding, "So I think you've probably slept with him about…fifteen times or so, and he's definitely good."

Tasha lifted a dark brow in amusement, leaning back and pulling one leg up so she could rest her arm on her knee.

"More?" Jac grinned mischievously. "Well, let's see. You started going out with him… Well, what else am I going to call it?" she asked upon seeing Tasha's expression. "About two years ago, during that tournament thing in America, and I know you went to see each other a few times… I'm guessing that every time you saw each other you did something, am I right?"

"No." Two years ago, Tasha never would have disclosed such information, but her long-distance relationship with Kai Hiwatari and growing friendship with Jacqui had changed a lot of things. Well, Keturah and Dranzer's intervention had definitely helped a bit, too. Living with her grandmother in her homeland had been just what she needed to be able to deal with her dark past without destroying it entirely. She could finally accept that it had happened and it had helped shape the woman she was now. Occasionally memories of those nights would haunt her dreams, but they were few and far between now.

"No?" Somehow she wasn't very surprised. "So he's chivalrous?"

Tasha coughed and brushed strands of hair away from her face in an effort not to smile.

"Okay then, do you two have to be in the right mood?" _I really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am…_ she thought, stifling a giggle.

The dark-haired girl tilted her head to the side, but said nothing.

"Hmm… I guess not then." Jac tapped her chin thoughtfully, much to her friend's amusement. Her brows furrowed and she looked at Tasha seriously, wondering if her dark past had something to do with it. "Do you sleep with him without having sex?"

At this Tasha smiled slightly, and that was enough of an answer.

"Aww! How cute!" Jac clapped her hands and didn't bother to hide the broad grin on her face.

Tasha's smile grew until she began to laugh, a sound that Jac had been trying to get out of her ever since she had met up with her again two years before. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled and she looked truly happy now, which made Jac smile, knowing that Kai had a lot to do with it.

"He's a bit on the quiet side, but he's got that strong silent thing going on, which definitely gives him points," she said, looking out the corner of her eye to see that Tasha was still smiling. "And I have to admit, he's absolutely gorgeous, and that body of his…" She whistled to show her appreciation, which only made Tasha laugh again. "He isn't needy, which is a plus, and he's got that dark side that's definitely attractive… Does he have a sense of humor?"

There was a pause as Tasha thought on it before she replied, "A bit. His bitbeast and one of his teammates bring it out of him the best."

"How?"

"Dranzer likes to tease him." Tasha's eyes glittered with laughter and she shook her head, not seeming to be aware of the faint tone of affection in her voice. "And Tyson doesn't know when to leave it alone."

"Dranzer, huh?" Jac grinned and she pushed herself up a bit more, resting her weight on her forearms. "Can I meet him?"

"I don't see why not," Tasha said with a shrug.

The door opened slowly after a soft knock and both girls turned their heads to see Grandmother Maria standing there, one hand on the doorknob. The old woman was smiling, her eyes crinkled at the corners. "So you are settled in now, Jacqui?"

"Yeah, thank you, Grandmother Maria." Jac grinned and tucked a strand of red-brown hair behind her ear.

"You are always welcome here, my dear," the old woman said kindly. "Now just be sure not to bother Kai with your silly questions." She gave the younger girl a sly wink as the two teens laughed and nodded before she began to close the door again. "Good night."

"Good night, grandmother," Tasha called as the door shut with a soft click.

*  *  *

_Why do you not move to a place more comfortable?_ Dranzer asked quietly.

A soft groan escaped his lips and he forced his eyes to open, only to see the image of a large black dragon drifting through the clouds to gracefully land on the ground beneath a large tree. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he looked to the side at the clock and found that he had only been sleeping for about a half hour. _Is Tasha asleep?_

_No, she and her friend are talking._ The phoenix seemed amused as he added, _About you, actually._

Kai blinked and stared at the computer screen a moment before he stretched his arms and then pushed himself up. _You've been listening in?_ Somehow this failed to surprise him. He walked out the door and lifted his hand to wave to Grandmother Maria before he disappeared down the hallway and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

_It is amusing,_ Dranzer said in his defense, not bothering to hide the fact that he was quite enjoying this. _I rather like this Jacqui girl._

_Good for you._ Kai stripped off his T-shirt and kicked off his sneakers, not caring where they landed, he could clean it later. The cool ocean breeze felt good against his heated skin and he looked out the window to see that the sky was dark and starlight was dancing on the crests of the waves.

_She seems to be interested in your sexual relationship with Tasha,_ Dranzer continued cheerfully.

Startled, Kai ceased moving and only the phoenix's laughter brought him back again. _What?_

_You heard me,_ Dranzer said, sounding pleased with himself. _She is under the impression that you are quite a good lover, and rather thoughtful, although I must disagree. You do not think of much of anything when-_

"Dranzer!" Kai snapped, accidentally speaking aloud as well as mentally as he fought to keep the color from rising on his pale skin.

The phoenix's laughter only grew louder as Kai shoved him rather more forcefully than was needed out of his mind.

**_~*~ To Be Continued ~*~_**__

OMG I couldn't resist putting in that last part! *giggles uncontrollably and topples out of her chair* Gomen! XD You just gotta love Dranzer.

Dranzer: ^^

Kai: ¬.¬ No I don't…

*coughs* Anyway… I hope you liked the chapter! Longer than usual, but that's good, right? ^^

**Next chapter:** Ehh… I have no idea what I'm going to write for this yet. ^^; Gomen minna-san!!! *cries* I think I might have some more Paige and Voltaire and that 'mystery' guy that Black Dranzer is controlling… I dunno. We'll see! XD

Oh! If you guys are wondering what's going on with me, you can visit my DeviantART page (located on my profile) and look at my journal, which will give you updates on what I'm doing at school, my stories, my art… Whatever I feel like writing about. ^^

That's it for now, so while you're waiting for the next chapter (sorry it takes me so damn long!) you can leave me a nice long review! ^^ I love reviews… *purrs* No reviews no updates! *crosses arms over her chest* I mean it! *waves fist in the air*

… ^^;

~*~ Midnight Insanity


	5. The Game Begins

I'm not dead!

*dives for cover to avoid sudden mass of thrown objects*

Eep! O.o Sorry! *cries* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had such a huge case of writer's block and I've been busy with other stuff… *sighs* But I got inspiration! Yay! ^^

I've drawn some more piccies of Tasha (one isn't posted yet though. *cries*) and…erm… Yeah. ^^; I dunno, but I'm rather proud of them. ^^ So if you want to look at them, go to my DeviantART page on my profile. The Featured Deviation is of Tasha. XD

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! *gives cookies to everyone* I really appreciate them! They mean so much to me… *laughs* You guys have totally changed me. For the better! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own my characters and the plot. Jacqui belongs to herself. XD

Enjoy! And please review! ^^ I love reviews… XD

******

_Chapter Four:_

_The Game Begins_

******

Paige swept her long pale blonde hair over her shoulder as she gracefully stepped out of the car, placing a pair of dark shades on the bridge of her nose as she began walking toward the large apartment building. Inwardly she rejoiced the warmth of Japan, such a wonderful change from the frigid cold of Moscow, which clung to her expensive black ankle boots in the form of sleet.

With the air of a queen she waltzed into the building and headed immediately for the elevator, completely ignoring the security guard that guarded it. She flashed him a saucy wink as the doors closed behind her and almost laughed out loud at his astonished expression. _Such idiots these men are._

To her annoyance the door opened before the fifth floor to let in an old woman who hobbled into the elevator with the help of her walker. She pressed the button for the first floor and stared blankly at the wall a moment before speaking. "Are you here to see someone, my dear?"

Paige's lip curled upward and she fought the urge to tell the woman that she planned to have the very man she would be visiting all to herself for the next twenty-four hours and instead pasted a small smile on her highly glossed lips. _I'm going to do more than just see him, you old bat._ "Yes, actually. How did you know?" she asked pleasantly.

"Young girls don't tend to get so dressed up for nothing," the old woman said kindly, giving her a small knowing smile that made Paige want to roll her eyes at. "Who is this lucky lad?"

_Oh, why the hell not. She's probably fantasized about him enough times…_ "Kai Hiwatari."

"The young Hiwatari boy?" The old woman looked surprised as the door slid open to reveal the fifth floor. "Are you sure?"

"Quite," Paige said impatiently, placing a newly manicured hand to hold the door.

"But he left just a few days ago," the old woman continued, frowning as Paige stepped out of the elevator. "Packed up and left without a word."

Paige's eyes shot wide open and she stared at the closing elevator door in shock. _He WHAT?!_ "Are you…" She trailed off as the door clicked shut and the old woman was carried down to the ground floor. _Old witch better be mistaken,_ she thought savagely as she walked down the hallway toward Kai's apartment.

The door had been left unlocked and she ground her teeth as she pushed the door open to reveal an empty apartment. Raw fury tore through her like a lightning bolt and she slammed her fist against the wall. "Dammit!" Without another word she turned sharply on her heel and strode out of the apartment building, her icy blue eyes narrowed and shining with a deadly light. _Time to take matters into my own hands… This game will be played my way._

*  *  *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, a gentle breeze sifting through the blue sky and rustling the leaves on the trees. The sun was warm, shining brightly with a promise of a rising temperature as the day progressed.

Jacqui sat cross-legged beneath the large chestnut tree, her back leaning against the broad trunk. She and Tasha had spread out a blanket over the ground and a basket lay open in the center, surrounded by food. A large bowl of grapes sat off to the side while a stack of sandwiches rested beside the box of crackers. A brick of cheese that had been cut several times already lay near the center of the blanket. Soft drinks sat opened and nearly forgotten on the ground beside the three teens.

Tasha had propped herself up against her bitbeast's barrel, leaning slightly against the dragon's shoulder. Her feet were bare and the ends of her khaki board shorts came just below her knees. A baggy green shirt with the sleeves ripped off left her arms bare and showed off the even tan she had acquired from so much time outside in the sun. A sandwich sat half-eaten beside her and she held a cluster of grapes in her hand, absently popping one into her mouth every once in a while.

The quiet two-toned young man lay back against his bitbeast's shoulder, just to the side of the phoenix's chest. Clad in an open dark blue shirt that revealed his toned chest and six-pack abs and long gray board shorts, he looked very much the part of a California surfer, except for the fact that his attitude really didn't go with the image at all. Actually, the very idea seemed funny.

Jacqui quietly watched them as she munched on her sandwich, taking in the fact that anyone else with their bitbeast would have looked strange, but Kai and Tasha… It somehow looked _natural_. They shared an obvious bond with not only each other, but also their respective bitbeasts and Jac could see that the dragon and the phoenix had a bond as well.

The casual way that they reacted to each other astounded her, especially since Jac had never seen her friend so open toward _anyone_. Normally her awareness was almost frightening because it was impossible to sneak up on her, but with Kai around, things could go past her without her notice.

The younger girl watched with interest as Tasha held out her sandwich to Kai, who seemed to sniff it before taking a bite. The black-haired girl took it back and took a bite as well before she set it down and took a sip from her coke. Jac had thought that they would have their own breakfasts, but instead they shared a larger one, not seeming to notice if they were eating the other's sandwich or drinking the other's coke.

Jacqui tossed a grape in the air and leaned backward to catch it in her mouth, the action catching the phoenix bitbeast's attention. Amused, she tossed a second and caught it just as deftly, giving the large bird an impish grin. Dranzer tilted his head to the side and the feathers along his neck puffed slightly in question. With a mental shrug, Jacqui tossed another grape in the air and watched as the phoenix's neck stretched out and he managed to catch the fruit in his mouth. Puffing up with pride, Dranzer shifted his neck to move his head from side to side as she lifted her hand and made as if to throw it to the left and then to the right.

By now she had caught not only the phoenix's master's attention, but Tasha's and Keturah's as well. Kai had stopped eating to watch while Tasha quietly munched on her sandwich, watching with a mixture of interest and amusement. Keturah had her neck slightly stretched and her head was twisted in an effort to see better. Jac grinned to herself and tossed the grape, but not the way she had made it look like she would. Instead, the grape struck Keturah's muzzle and bounced, causing the dragon to blink and stare as Dranzer quickly snatched up the fruit before it hit the ground.

After a few more tries, one of the grapes was missed by both bitbeasts and instead landed on Kai's head, safely nestled in his silvery hair. Kai blinked and barely flinched as Dranzer carefully removed the fruit with his beak and then snapped his head back, tossing it into his mouth.

"Hard to believe you're centuries old, Dranzer," Jac said, trying to contain a fit of giggles that threatened to overcome her completely. "You act like a little fledgling with a new toy."

The phoenix gave her an indignant look and seemed about ready to retort something when Kai uncharacteristically interrupted. "You should see him with my cell phone."

Jacqui hooted with laughter as Dranzer bit him in response.

*  *  *

_Glistening ice stretched out as far as the eye could see. The sky was clear and the sun struck the snow to create a blinding glare no matter where one looked. The cold was unforgiving, sending little pinpricks of pain every time a speck of snow struck bare skin._

_Bell-like laughter sounded from behind him and he turned, squinting and lifting a hand to shade his eyes. At first the figure was a mere darting shape on the horizon, but as it slowly drew closer his eyes widened in wonder._

_An expensive looking long white coat was buttoned snugly around a petite frame, a pair of jeans hugging slender legs, with tan sneakers adorning small feet. A river of honey brown hair fell down the back, stray strands catching on the high cheekbones and full pink lips. Delicate fingers moved to brush the strands behind an ear, a shy smile forming with a questioning gaze from a pair of pale blue eyes._

_A strangely familiar thump resonated somewhere in his chest and his breath caught in his throat as the nameless girl took another step forward until she was only two paces in front of him. Her beautiful eyes stared into his, her stance slightly hesitant but her smile remained._

_"I kept my promise," she whispered, her voice so quiet that he could barely hear it._

_His mind was in turmoil, frantically searching for the reason why her face was so familiar and why he seemed to only want to hold her in his arms and never let her go. Why did he suddenly no longer feel the cold? Why did his entire body feel like it would melt at the sound of her voice? Why did he feel like he knew her?_

_Without realizing he had even moved, his hand reached forward to touch her beautiful face, the longing to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips overpowering all of his other senses. Her wide eyes stared up at him and she didn't move, she only gave him a warm smile so filled with something that he recognized, but couldn't seem to put a name to._

_Answers hovered just out of his reach and he felt his balance failing as a dark shadow seeped into his mind, harsh, cutting laughter striking him to the very core. Pain shot through his entire body and his hand fell away just before he could touch her and he clutched his head, crying out in agony._

_He was barely aware of dropping to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as a tortured howl rose from deep within, only to be cut short and turned into a piercing cry._

_A terrified scream sounded from somewhere nearby and he lifted his head, barely able to see the girl fighting against an enormous shadow through his tears. Her slender arms tried to fend off the attacks of the shapeless assailant but the shadows cut through her like knives. The ice shone with crimson blood but the girl still remained. Her clothes were torn and streams of blood poured from her wounds, but she remained standing._

_The shadows shrieked with rage and spun overhead, rapidly growing into a ferocious storm, but she paid it no heed. Her eyes remained on him and she gave him a small, sad smile as the darkness dove toward her from above. "Remember," she whispered just as the storm struck her squarely between the shoulders and swiftly wrapped around her body until only her pale blue eyes were left and then there was nothing._

*  *  *

A young man of twenty awoke with a start and shot up, his body covered in a cold sweat and his heart thundering in his chest. His mind raced and he gasped for breath, suddenly realizing that he was in his room.

If it could be called that.

But what had he been so terrified of?

_It was only a dream,_ a cold voice murmured in the far depths of his mind. The young man shivered uncontrollably and hung his head, eyes drifting closed as the darkness overcame him once more in a cool presence was wrapped around his consciousness and he submitted to it, not seeming to sense the triumph that the black phoenix was positively radiating. _Nothing more. It will be gone by morning._

Like pulling on an old suit of armor, the young man drifted inside and allowed the shadows to swallow him up, sealing him in their depths to hold him for all time.

**_~*~ To Be Continued ~*~_**

O.o Uh-oh… Looks like trouble's brewing!

Kane: *whispers to Tala* She's weird…

Tala: *nods*

MI: ¬.¬ … ^^ Of course I am!

Kane: ^_^u

MI: Eehee… XD

Sorry there wasn't much Kai/Tasha action in this chappie! And I know I've been neglecting Ray and Mariah… *sniffles* I'm sorry! But they are a very minor part of the story this time…

**Next chapter:** Even after years of healing, old pain sometimes resurfaces and brings back things better left forgotten. Lots of angst and fluff, but I'm not telling you who. *grins evilly*

Tala: They probably already know.

MI: ¬.¬ Shut up.

Anyway, I promise a longer chapter next time! ^^ I know you guys like longer chapters as opposed to shorter ones like this one. *sweatdrops* Sorry about that! Part of this was just filler… 

My birthday is April 19th, so be nice to me and give me reviews!!!!! XD That's all I'm asking for. ^^ Not too bad. XD

Tasha: Look out, she'll be legal.

Damn straight! XD

REVIEW!!!!

~*~ Midnight Insanity


	6. Safe in Your Embrace and AN

**There is an important note at the end of this chapter, please read!!!!!!**

Sorry I took so long! I've finished this 'cause **Galux Kitty** and **Mystique Kitty** ganged up on me… lol Truthfully, I had this done a long time ago, I just didn't know how to end it, but then I went over it again and realized that it had ended itself. …I hate it when that happens.

**_WARNING!_** _This chapter contains adult content and if you're not comfortable with sexual scenes, DO NOT READ. I'm giving this warning now because this chapter contains a LEMON._

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own my characters and the plot.

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Safe in Your Embrace_

* * *

_A strip of cloth was roughly shoved into her mouth as she tried to scream, her eyes rolling wildly as pinpricks of pain shot through her scalp. Once the cloth was tied the hands left her head for a moment and the other pair holding her down adjusted, bearing more weight on her shoulders and hips. She tried to kick and scream but her limbs were being held and she could hardly move._

_Terror gripped her and her eyes widened as the shadowy menace drifted into her sight once again, a lewd smirk adorning his once-handsome face. His lips brushed against her ear and his hot breath ghosted down her neck, making her efforts to free herself even stronger. "Hush, my little dragon. You're only getting what you deserve." Harsh, quiet laughter rippled through the night and his teeth found the lobe of her ear, giving her a cruel bite. She bit back a whimper of pain and tried to lash out but her limbs still could not move. Her mind was in turmoil of hatred, terror, rage, and agony and her body was screaming with pain. "I'm rather going to enjoy myself," he added before he seized the sensitive notch at the base of her throat in his mouth. His grip on her arms loosened and then went to her waist, traveling upward without a care to the way she shuddered at his touch, terrified and furious at the same time. "You always loved a good time, little dragon, so I believe you'll enjoy yourself as we 'party' all night long."_

No… No!_ Wave upon wave of pain washed over her, causing her entire body to tremble violently, vaguely aware of the rough hands that tore away her clothes and the harsh mouth that left marks on her skin._

_Tears spilled from her eyes and she shut them tight, biting back a scream as cruel fingers found her center and plunged within, heedless to the resistance that was met by the intrusion._

_Pain… Gods, so much pain… Every part of her body ached and screamed for the torture to stop, her torment becoming known when a strangled cry escaped her upon the sudden penetration. Muscles contracted, adding to the pain a thousand fold._

_Tears of humiliation and agony spilled down her cheeks as the cruel form took her again and again, laughing at her pain._

_"You're mine, little bitch," he rasped in her ear, cruelly biting the sensitive skin on her throat. "Mine!"_

* * *

Tasha Reeves shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Her eyes were wide as the last tendrils of her nightmare pulled away from her mind, leaving her feeling filthy and used.

The sheets rustled as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, her body trembling with the aftereffects of the memories that continued to plague her mind. Even after all of the physical wounds had long since healed, she remained haunted by the past, the part that hurt most of all.

Even though familiar things, a room that belonged to her and her alone, surrounded her she still felt the shadows that threatened to overtake her once more. The once comforting breeze that blew in through the windows now sent a cold chill down her spine and she longed for warmth.

Her body moving on its own volition, she left her room and softly knocked on the door across the hall, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she waited for a response. Tears still sparkled in her eyes and she turned her head away, shutting her eyes and trying to hold them back even as the door opened and Kai wordlessly pulled her into his arms. Tasha tucked her head against his shoulder and allowed his gentle touch to soothe her as he buried his face in her long hair and held her close.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she whispered, clutching the cloth of his tank top in her fingers.

Kai brushed his lips against her temple and nodded faintly. He tightened his hold on her, drawing her into his warmth as he led her further into the room, shutting the door behind them. Her face was still hidden and he touched her chin with his fingertips, willing her to look at him. When she lifted her head he saw everything. The sparkling of crystal tears in her ocean blue eyes, the pain and humiliation flickering in their depths, the shadows on her lips where she had bitten them but above all he saw the desperate need for comfort.

The pad of his thumb gently brushed her tears away while his other hand tickled her side. This simple gesture was enough to elicit a small smile from her and he pressed a kiss to her brow. "Come on." With gentle hands he pulled her slowly toward the bed, where the sheets had been thrown to the side in an effort to battle against the heat. She sat on the edge and her hands clasped in her lap as she watched him move through the shadows, peeling off the tank top he wore and tossing it carelessly onto the pile on the floor near the desk.

Silver moonlight streamed through the windows, causing the shadows to dance along the walls as the curtains fluttered in the breeze. In the dim light his pale skin shone and every muscle was carved to perfection like a marble statue, seemingly cold and unattainable but she had grown to know better. While daylight made his hair seem to be the color of slate, nighttime made it look like silvery blue, fading to dark cobalt in the back and deeper into shadow at his nape.

Tasha rose silently and padded over to him, reaching upward to run her fingers through the thick bangs that flopped over his mahogany eyes. She began falling into those endless pools, falling into those eyes that had seen so much and yet showed nothing. Eyes that showed nothing to the world but everything to her.

Later she couldn't remember who had kissed who first, or if perhaps they had met in the middle but it didn't matter. Her fingers became entangled in his corn silk hair and his hands ran up and down the length of her back and he held her close and all she could do was hang on and ride through the storm of emotion that ran through her. All of her memories of the past, each with its own distinct recollection of fear, humiliation, and pain, vanished the moment his mouth found hers and then there was nothing else.

Hearts thundering and their breathing labored, somehow they ended up on the bed, Tasha lying on her back with Kai holding himself up above her, panting quietly as he tried to catch his breath. Some time ago they had divested the remainder of their clothing and nothing was hidden between them. Her fingertips trailed down his strong chest and she lifted her head to press her lips against his. The kiss deepened and her body was filled with fire, burning as he took her lower lip into his mouth and suckled on it gently, giving it a light nip before he pressed butterfly kisses to the smooth skin of her throat, her collarbones, her chest.

A soft mewling sound escaped her lips and he lifted his head just as she tilted her hips, just brushing them against his, her eyes shimmering in the darkness beneath him. For him she held nothing back and he could see everything, from her pain to her sorrow and finally her desperate need to feel loved. The desperate need that she had never denied him and he would be damned if he denied her.

There was no pain, only intense pleasure and warmth when he was sheathed deeply inside of her and she wrapped arms around his neck as he gently moved his hips, filling her with everything that mattered.

Somewhere in her haze of pleasure she felt the building tension in his body and she opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her. A wordless understanding passing between them, she wrapped her legs around his waist and it seemed as though the temperature went up several degrees and she caught his mouth in a heated kiss and he plundered her mouth even as his body picked up the pace and her blood was rushing in her ears and it felt as though her heart would burst and she could barely breathe and then her back arched and she was gone.

Vaguely she was aware of him still moving within her as her intense euphoria began to fade and her fingers took wandering journeys over the broad expanse of his back, her lips brushing against his throat and shoulder as she fell into the rhythm with him.

As she watched his eyes, she saw the mask of cold indifference to the world, the one that twisted his beautiful features into something hard and terrifying, saw it manifest and break away, revealing him entirely vulnerable and open to her like it had never been there at all. _When I'm here with you, I don't have to pretend._ She clung to his forearms as they held his weight above her on the bed and he finally lost his control, gasping as a tremor ran through his entire body and she felt the sudden burst to liquid heat deep within her core and she welcomed it, gently rocking her hips to milk him for everything that he had left.

Several minutes later found them still wrapped up in each other's arms, legs entangled and bodies cooled, their breathing and heart rates having long since slowed back to normal. Half asleep and not having the heart to move him, Tasha gently stroked his hair from where he lay half on top of her, his face tucked against her shoulder and his arm falling across her hip. His breath ghosted across the cool skin of her neck and she turned her head to kiss his temple, holding him as close to her as she could. "Thank you," she whispered into his hair, pressing another kiss to his brow as he lifted his head slightly to look at her.

The corners of his lips turned upward in a slight smile, his eyes shining as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "My pleasure."

Tasha was quiet a moment before she began to laugh, the sort of delighted sound that seemed so new to her but had been there all along had she known where to look. "Jerk," she muttered playfully as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

"I do have a reputation to uphold, you know," he said with a quirked brow, eliciting another laugh from her that made his heart do a crazy little flip in his chest.

Tasha smiled and she poked his arm with her finger. "Oh, you mean old Sourpuss?" she teased, remembering having heard Tyson call him that enough times.

Kai fixed her with a half-hearted glare and she grinned, something that wasn't commonly seen on her face but could always be brought about by the two-toned young man.

With deft movements despite her growing exhaustion, she maneuvered her body out from beneath his and instead curled up beside him, allowing him to drape his arm over her waist, his torso fitting snugly against her, and his legs scissoring hers. She relaxed against him, pulling the sheet up and over to cover their bare bodies from the chill of the ocean air and she turned her head to brush a kiss on his mouth once more before she turned back and rested her head on the pillow. A deep sigh of contentment escaped her and she burrowed her face in the pillow, reveling in the fact that now the whole room smelled of him. Pine, a hint of cinnamon, a light burst of mint and the faint promise of snow and with that on her mind, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**-- To Be Continued --**

* * *

Not my usual writing style when it comes to lemons, but meh. This is Kai and Tasha we're talking about. Bit of a different scenario, y'know?

Hopefully Kai didn't seem too much out of character…

This chapter was mainly a filler, but there was one little tiny important thing that happened. But I'm not going to tell you what it is. You're going to have to figure it out. Bwahaha, I'm so mean…

**Next chapter:** A battle, a small clash brought upon by testosterone, Paige tries a new approach, and a long-distance phone call.

…Maybe.

Oh! And as a note to one of my reviewers – I can't remember your penname, I'm sorry! – yes, I realize that there are some long sentences in this chapter, but I did that on purpose. I wanted it to feel like the thoughts and feelings and such were becoming rushed and running together. Hopefully it worked, I'm not sure. But I'm glad you noticed and took the time to say so, it's nice to know people are checking for mistakes and reporting them back to me. I really hate missing those mistakes myself… So thank you!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**_ This story is now on hiatus! I know that I've started other stories – Road Trip, Against All Authority, and others – and are continuing with them, but for now, they are what I'm going to be focusing on. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed, or even angry with me – personally, I wouldn't blame you, I don't like it either when authors suddenly stop in a story and don't update for a really long time or ever again – but don't worry, I'm not going to forget about this story. I will continue with it when I find the inspiration that I need._

_I'm also going through a bit of an adjustment concerning my writing style and all, and I'm not quite sure if I like it. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome. You can e-mail me atthe address on my profile - which also counts as my MSN Messenger address, or you can talk to me on AIM at **ChaoticKitty17**. **Suggestions are always welcome!** – i.e. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! Please, please, please!!!!!!_

_If you want to know about my other stories – whether they are Beyblade, Harry Potter, Code Lyoko, or otherwise – and/or authoress updates, feel free to check out my profile page. All the information is posted there. And again, if you have any comments, questions, and/or suggestions, feel free to send them to me. I appreciate them all._

_Thank you so much for all of your support! You guys make it all worthwhile. I just hope I don't let you down._

_Ja ne, minna-san! ::bows respectfully::_

_– Midnight Insanity_


End file.
